watanabes_manga_character_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manga plot ideas 2
A good hearted high school student suddenly becomes the host of an alien avatar who seeks to destroy the planet but he must keep it under control while fighting of cybernetic invaders. Title: Kung Fu Senshi Plot/synopsis: Kaku and Shu who are Long-time classmates of the Dragonrain school of martial arts have what can be called an unusual friendly (somewhat) rivalry. Along with their two other classmates, Kaku and Shu have been granted permission from their teacher to travel the world. What new challenges will await for the four martial artists? * Title: Go Power Ball Plot: Hikaru Goki & friends discover a virtual reality game where you can summon supernatural warriors to battle. With the endless warriors and settings in the game there are those who wish to play friendly games and those who seek to use the game for something more corrupt. * Yamazaki Shiro is a young man with great fighting power but he wants to discover his self value while living in a kingdom of stone ruins and in this kingdom lurks various suspicious figures but also nice and friendly people, Yamazaki aims to find self discovery in his unusual life. Genre(s): Shounen, Action-Adventure, Comedy * Title:Blood Rush Plot: Kira Kuso has always been known as a punk and a loudmouth who backs up everything he says with his fists. One day, as Kira beat up a random punk after school, he was suddenly approached by a girl who looked his age (around 16) but felt an unusual aura from her. The woman told Kira that as punishment for his unnecessary aggression he will join the Risen Knights, an intergalactic organization of warriors who defend the universe from potential threats. Kira will work as a "Patrol Knight" the lowest rank and given the weakest armor and weaponry. Kira must prepare for what awaits him! Genre(s): Shounen, Action-Adventure, Super-Power, Science Fiction * A mysterious detective sets up conflicts within the supernatural realms in order to go thrill seeking for both a good fight and an interesting case to solve. Title: Quinn The Ultimate Ninja Plot/synopsis: Quinn Yamaguchi, a fourteen year old student currently in school, has been chosen by his great grandfather as the new heir of the legendary Yamaguchi ninja clan. The reason why his great grandfather choose him now is because he feels the shinobi may once again be needed in the current times. Not only has Quinn gladly accepted, but he has his own self-appointed mission: To find his missing mother who was actually his predecessor and was a highly skilled kunoichi. What danger or excitement will await Quinn? Title: Killing Game/ Assassin Game Plot/synopsis: In a not to far futuristic Japan, the art of ansatsuken has been legalized and has become a new popular sport. One day, while a game of Assassin Game was played at Tokyo, a young charming yet blood-thirsty boy named Musashi Oni entered the game with the professionals. Musashi easily defaeted all of them without even killing them. What;s next with the Assassin Game and young Musashi? Series Title: Espada Estrellas/Ken hoshi 剣星 Genre(s): Action, Sci-Fi, Shounen, Synopsis/Plot: Deep within the corrupted metropolis known as Scale City, there is a corrupt organization known as The Law of Scale. This organization has been speculated for many crimes and just as law enforcement begins to hunt the organization down, The Law of Scale kidnap a young boy named Hector and murdered his parents. Scale experimented on Hector by giving him enhancements and warping his mind. Four years go by, Scale is finally ready to release their enhanced assassin to the world. However, while Hector roams around, he begins to gain some of his memories. What path will Hector choose and how will his choices affect the ongoing conflicts? Title of series: Ninja Nerd (Ninja Otaku 忍者オタク) Genre(s): Shounen, Action-Adventure, Romance, Fantasy Synopsis: Nigel Ukon is the sixth of the seven children of Hanato and Shigure Ukon along with their grandfather Shishi Ukon taking residence they are the legendary ninja clan of nobility known as the Ukon family (Or Ukon clan). Shigure, the patriarch of the family, has extremely high expectations in the overall abilities of his children whereas Hanato could care less about who is the most talented daughter or son and would rather put behind the family's assassin life. After carefully observing all of his children's skill training, Shigure noticed that the only one who seemingly didnt have a skill or talent was Nigel. This infuriated Shigure to the point of banishing his own son just because Nigel did not meet his expectations. However, Hanato (Nigel's mother) defended her son and thought her husband had become power-hungry. Even more infuriated, Shigure banished not only Nigel but his Hanato as well however, Shigure wanted to separate Nigel from his mother so he ordered two assassins to escort Hanato to a different location far away from the son she loved. As for Nigel, he was seemingly on his own but luckily Shishi (Nigel's grandfather) decided to go along with Nigel and not only help him discover his talent, but also meet new friends etc. Category:Manga Category:Comics Category:Ideas Category:Creative